Daniel Mikaelson
This character was created by Superjokertv. Kronos (Ancient Greek: Κρόνος, Latin: Saturnus, also known in the supernatural world as The Primordial and Dracula), known in current times as Daniel Mikaelson, was an extremely powerful witch of the Traveller subculture and was responsible for turning himself and his brother into a Primordial Vampire. He is the son of an unnamed human and unnamed witch, the maternal younger half-brother of Atlas. In recent times, Kronos tricked Damon Salvatore into helping him to get his hands on the Cure. He was hoping to destroy the cure by use it on Katherine Piece and kill her. However, Silas managed to stop him from finding the Cure and then later in a twisted fate, Elena Gilbert forced the Cure down Katherine's throat. With both Silas and Amara cured of their immortality and dead, Kronos and Atlas being the Primordial Vampires are the oldest, most feared, the most powerful, and the most dangerous and deadly vampires in the supernatural world, making them the oldest immortal being in the show. He was the secondary antagonist of Season Four and one of the minor antagonist of Season Five. Kronos is the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Mikaelson Family and the progenitor of the Mikaelson Doppelgänger bloodline. Personality Witch In Original Sin, through flashbacks Kronos is shown to be a manipulative but relatively normal person. He was a good friend of Silas and Qetsiyah. Primordial Vampire Kronos is continuously described as being charming, sadistic, arrogant, intelligent and manipulative, and pride in obsession. Like vampires, especially the ancient ones, Kronos is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. He breaks Matt's arm, before ripping out his heart and showed no remorse for it. Likewise, he did not care about torturing Damon in order to get him to do what he wants. However, Kronos has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever and cunning when dealing with others. His arguments were able to get Damon to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Kronos seems to genuinely regret the consequences as the Primordial Vampire. This implies that in spite of everything he is and everything he became, he still retained a sense of virtue about him. Kronos is not above killing innocent people to achieve his goals. Although he had previously stolen blood from several blood banks to re-energize, he more recently drained 5 hospital patients of blood, due to the hospital no longer keeping a blood bag supply, in anticipation of Bonnie casting the spell to drop the veil to The Other Side. Powers and Abilities As a Primordial Vampire, Kronos is stronger and faster than any non-original and original vampire and is one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, possibly with the exception that Alaric may be equal or superior in strength and speed due to his enhanced original vampire nature. Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Kronos, throughout his life. Silas Kronos was Silas' best friend. As warlocks, they were very close-best friends up until their become immortal. Before season five, they have not seen each other for over 2,000 years; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse due to different views of world. ---- Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Apparently Kronos also became immortal with Silas and Amara. Qetsiyah entombed him somewhere in eastern Europe and trapped for 1,100 years. ---- Amara Not much is known about their relationship but they may have being friends. ---- Kol Mikaelson Kol accidently set him free from his tomb and their quickly became friends. Their have brotherly bond, treating each other like brothers and taunt one another. He even traveled with Kol for sometime before Kol was daggered by his half-brother, Klaus. ---- Damon Salvatore Damon and Kronos are friends. It started out antagonistic towards each other, Kronos tortured Damon in order to get him to help him through a deal, before resorting to more extreme measures after Damon's refusal. Later becoming closer and they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. ---- Other Relationships *Kronos and Klaus (Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Elijah (Frenemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Rebekah (Frenemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Tyler (Frenemies) *Kronos and Elena (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Caroline (Friends) *Kronos and Bonnie (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Matt (Friends/Former Enemies) *Kronos and Katherine (Enemies) *Kronos and Marcel (Friends) *Kronos and Hayley (Friends) *Kronos and Davina (Frenemies) *Kronos and Mikael (Enemies) *Kronos and Finn (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Esther (Enemies, Ancestor/Descendant) Appearances Season 4 *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Man on Fire'' *''Resident Evil'' *''What Lies Beneath'' Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' (flashback) The Originals Season 1 *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' }} Name *'Kronos' is masculine name of ancient Greek origin. *'Daniel' is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Daniel is "God Is My Judge". Episode Absence Season Five *In Season 5, Kronos doesn't appear in 4 episodes: **''The Cell'' **''No Exit'' **''Promised Land'' **''Home'' Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:The Originals Season 1 Category:The Originals Season 2 Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Primordial Category:Vampire Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernaturals